


Keep it in the Family

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Digestion, Gore, Herm/Female, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Incest Pregnancy, Other, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on FuraffinityWhen Clover brings her girlfriend, a wolf by the name of Anna, home to meet her family, Clover's twin sister Aloe is presented with a unique chance to get Anna out of her way and win her sister back for good.





	Keep it in the Family

It had been a few weeks past since Clover had initially suggested that she’d like Anna, her smaller but endearing wolf girlfriend, to meet her family. The trip up the mountain had taken a bit of time, and thought she was a little nervous, Anna was finding herself just a little excited to meet Clover’s family as well; she’d heard a lot about her parents and her twin sister, but she’d never gotten to actually meet them. Her anticipation was of course paired with a little anxiety, as did every first time meeting with a significant other’s family went.  
  
Despite this nervousness though, they arrived just in time for dinner, and she managed to keep her composure through the meal, even if there was a somewhat tense air for it. Any questions she might have were welcomed by her girlfriend's parents, but anything directed to her twin sister, Aloe, was received surprisingly shortly. Anna couldn't tell exactly why, but she couldn't help but get the feeling that Aloe wasn't that fond of her; it made it even stranger, given that it was almost like her loving girlfriend being abrupt with her, with how similar they looked.  
  
Aloe even excused herself early from dinner, departing quickly from the table without even eating her entire meal. It left Anna feeling a little guilty, though Clover assured her that her sister probably just wasn’t used to her having a girlfriend. Despite this, the rest of the dinner seemed to go quite well.  
  
Eventually, Clover's parents lead them to different rooms where they'd spend the night, both out of respect for not getting intimate as guests, and because the bed in her girlfriend's old room simply want big enough for the both of them. Despite the long journey, though, Anna soon find herself tossing and turning. Though it wasn't really uncommon for her to have problems sleeping, something about the way dinner had gone left her uneasy, prompting her to seek out the kitchen, wanting to get a glass of water. She wasn’t sure if it was a combination of the dinner that caused her unease, or the fact that she just wasn’t used to not having Clover at her side to sleep next to her.

What she found instead was Clover—or, who she thought was Clover.  
  
“Oh, hey,” Anna greeted, relief clear across her tone. “Couldn’t sleep too?”  
  
It was clear how she made the mistake. The sisters were practically identical, except when naked; in her pajama pants, Aloe was indistinguishable from her sister Clover. The mistake was easy, but it didn’t mean that Aloe was going to correct her immediately when she’d barely wanted to speak to her in the first place. She watched the wolf with silence, letting Anna continue on to grab her glass of water.  
  
Aloe hadn’t gotten to enjoy a full dinner with how quickly she’d left to avoid speaking too much with Anna. Still hungry, she’d gone to make herself a sandwich in the kitchen when the other had showed up again, so it wasn’t a surprise when she remained silent, munching on the crust first. When Anna spoke up again, though, it brought her attention to the wolf once more.  
  
“Do you think I could maybe spend the night in your stomach? I’m having trouble sleeping again, and you know that always helps me calm down.” Anna mentioned, giving the dragon a somewhat hopeful glance.  
  
Aloe paused at this revelation, and she glanced from her sandwich in hand to the… entire morsel that stood before her. Hearing that the wolf got so close to her sister regularly did cause a little spike of jealousy. But the thought of a snack in the shape of a wolf, even if she wasn’t the one Anna was asking about, was far better than a few slices of bread and meat and cheese. Giving a grin that was as close to her sister’s as possible, she turned fully to face the wolf.  
  
"Sure," Aloe agreed, doing her best possible impression of her sister as she moved to toss the sandwich into the trash of the kitchen with a loud 'plunk!' Still unsuspecting, Anna gave a small, relieved smile, stepping forward after rinsing out her glass. Little did she know, she was erasing any sign that she'd ever been in the kitchen at all, and she approached the dragon easily.  
  
Though Anna didn’t notice it in her relief to have a bit of comfort she was familiar with, Aloe looked her over as if she were nothing but prey, even when Anna gave her that sweet little smile and thanked her for letting her do this even if they were at her parents house. While Aloe might have initially been been a little rougher with her prey, she didn't want to have Anna suspicious enough to cry for help or wake anyone else in the house up; she only worked to unhinge her jaw wide, letting the wolf approach.  
  
Normally, Clover might have let Anna move in on her own, slipping her dainty feet and legs down her esophagus; Aloe had none of her sister's patience in the heat of the moment. The position they normally took allowed Anna to descend down her girlfriend’s throat, and when it came time for her ot be regurgitated later, it made it easier for her to pull herself back up the same way that she’d gone down. While it tended to make the process of her sliding down by her feet first a little longer, it wasn’t exactly for the ease of consumption. That was why, when Aloe moved forward to grasp her shoulders, Anna got the distinct feeling that something might be amiss with the situation. As she came to face the gaping maw of the dragon before her, it still didn’t quite click just yet.  
  
Only when Aloe’s body jerked forward, pulling Anna close by the shoulders to swallow down around her head before Anna could even think of questioning her or protesting. The dragon’s hands moved down around her arms to hold them still. Fortunately she had immediately managed to force down Anna’s head down the layers of her esophagus, so when the wolf realized that there was something amiss, her immediate questioning and soft cry aloud as she started to struggle were immediately silenced.  
  
Though her now squirming, pinned arms were proposing a bit of an issue with their movement, it was not the first time Aloe had dealt with unwilling prey. Another reason she had disliked the wolf so much initially was the fact that the young dragoness considered _every_ creature from off of the mountain to be… inferior. Though the thought of anyone taking away her sister had left her with a bad taste in her mouth (fortunately now being amended by the taste of fresh wolf), the idea that it had been someone who would be no more than prey to her normally had made it all the worse. The problem was going to be taken care of now, of course, as long as no one managed to realize what she’d done before she finished digesting her.  
  
Feeling Anna’s body squirm as she started to make her way down, stretching out her esophagus and making small bulges along her scaled throat rise and fall with each fruitless push and elbow she attempted in an effort to make Aloe spit her back up, was a little frustrating. It seemed even when being eaten the wolf was determined to be a thorn in her side, and only when her tongue flicked against her belly did she find herself too tightly constricted by her throat to offer as much of a fight. Her squirming legs were pressed tightly together by the dragon’s hands, keeping her from being able to kick or wriggle there—all it took was a hard squeeze of her knees together, with Aloe pushing her body a little faster down her throat, with her saliva output increasing to make the trip down a little more fluid. She knew she had to be hasty; all it would take was one other person from the family entering the kitchen for her to be caught in the act, since the rest of the family would be easily able to tell Aloe apart from her sister Clover, even clothed. Part of her was satisfied that Anna deserved it if she couldn’t tell her own girlfriend apart from someone who she’d only met once so far.  
  
With satisfaction, not feeling bad at all about what she was doing, Aloe grasped the soles of the wolf’s feet, straightening out her neck so she could grasp them hard enough to force the wolf the rest of the way and into her mouth. From there, Aloe leaned back against the counter, reaching for the same glass that Anna had been using, filling it up with water. Though the wolf’s persistent squirming made it hard for her to work her the rest of the way down without some effort, a quick glass of water made it a little easier to usher her along.  
  
Constricted by the passage of her throat, Anna finally found herself pushed a little further along by the persistent, firm swallows of the dragon she was now fully aware was not her girlfriend. Her initial willing question had turned into a terrifying, nightmarish realization; Aloe hadn’t liked her from the beginning, and this wouldn’t be the same, affectionate process of Clover keeping her warm and safe in her belly.  
  
Normally when Clover kept her safe in her stomach, letting her enjoy the soft squeezing feeling from all sides, her girlfriend kept a careful track of her digestive process and didn’t allow the release of stomach acid while Anna was safely tucked away inside of her. Other than a thick coating of saliva that would make the process of regurgitating her later easier, it was normally a relatively straightforward scenario that shew as well used to by then. As she made her way to the opening of the stomach, finding that her desperate struggling down the dragon’s esophagus only managed to make her move faster on her way down, she was made distinctly aware of the acidic scent that wasn’t normally present when Clover devoured her. Despite her desperation to try stuck, trying to make Aloe gag her back up, the rush of a third cup of water to slosh her down made it too difficult for her to remain in place. With a hard plop, Anna landed almost face down into the puddle of acid already waiting for her in the dragon’s belly.  
  
Quickly, feeling the sting of the liquid against her limbs and face, she scrambled upright, pushing at the soft, squishy interior walls of Aloe’s stomach. “This isn’t funny!” She exclaimed nervously, though given the firmness of the dragon’s body and the lack of give to her exterior scales, Aloe could neither hear her nor was terribly inconvenienced by her struggles.  
  
“Good to see you finally in your rightful place,” Aloe muttered, rubbing her stomach along the small protrusion of her stomach. It wasn’t large enough given her scales to make it obvious that she’d had such a large meal instead of dinner. Anna could hear the small spite in her tone, and given that the stomach acid showed no sign of abating, she knew just how serious the dragon was.  
  
“Please!” Anna echoed out, desperation in her tone, though her cries went unanswered. Rubbing her palms over her simply gurgling belly, Anna moved away from the kitchen once she could no longer feel the obstruction of Anna’s protests in her throat. She had just the thing in mind for speeding up the process of her meal’s digesting.  
  
The splashed acid had begun to sting at Anna’s face, and she found herself re-positioned forcibly in Aloe’s stomach when the dragon moved to lay down. She didn’t know what kind of position Aloe had rested in, but the slosh of acid up against her back and sides from where she was trying to adjust to finding a way out was enough to make her whimper, closing her eyes tightly. The potency of the acid was so strong that she was sure it would blind her if it got into her vision.  
  
As she dragged a hand back through the hair between the tufted points of her ears, to her horror she found patches of fur sliding out from where the acid had started to eat at her flesh already where she’d initially fallen into the slosh of stomach acid already there. The sight of her fur coming out in clumps immediately inspired panic in here, kicking and squirming in her tummy as she tried to lift herself out of the acid, though it only seemed to stretch the acid up along her body by making her stomach narrower. Anna gave a whimper, very real fear starting to run along her as she caught sight of her hair falling out, and the stomach acid already eating away at the more vulnerable parts of her body, up along her inner thighs and ass where there was less fur and more vulnerable membranes that had nothing but her clothing, already melting away, to protect them.  
  
To her dead, Aloe laying down in the bed had left her unable to lift herself away from the acid, but in the next few moments, it seemed that level of digestive fluids seemed to only be rising. Reclined in her bed, Aloe knew that the best way for her to really start to break down her ‘meal’ was to have a bit of fun. After sliding off her pajamas, she let one hand roam down her stomach, feeling the subtle movements of the protesting wolf within her, and she let one hand slide down lower to slip between her thighs. Had she not been wearing clothes, Anna would have been able tell the differences between the twins immediately; though Clover was hermaphroditic, her twin sister had nothing but a soft, plush pair of lower lips and a clit that made her moan gingerly as her fingers roamed over it, drawing arousal from her as she parted her legs. There was nothing quite like the sensation of feeling herself up while digesting a larger meal, and as she gingerly dipped her fingers past her clit after tenderly circling it with just the pads of her fingers, spreading her lower lips wide. She was warm and soaked, uncertain if the satisfaction of having her sister’s girlfriend as her dinner contributed to that pleasure or not. It certain gave her a sense of powerful revenge, but as her fingers dipped lower, she found cunt tight with desire, too.  
  
It’d been so long since she’d had this sort of relief that she found that she was dripping wet before she truly even got a finger in. The rumble of her stomach was only a minor distraction, but she let out a soft moan that drowned out any of the noise her belly was making when she slipped her finger into the first knuckle, her other hand trailing down to rub her clit as her finger pad dragged up against her g-spot. It sent a shiver through her, and the next tiny moan could be felt all the way through her, making Anna fully aware that she was getting off while the wolf’s clothes melted from her body and her fur continued to fall out and dissolve in entire patches.  
  
The more Aloe moved, rising her hips with slow dedication against her own palms, rolling her fingers against her clit like a button, pressing down in a way that made her tight pussy squeeze her finger, only relenting when she stopped to add a second one, spreading her legs wide.  
  
Just as she started to genuinely get into it, a knock on her door jerked her out of the little haze of pleasure, and she sat up quickly to pull the covers over her nude frame, wiping her fingers clean of her slick arousal on her blanket as well. “Come in?” She called once she was decent enough, only to see her sister’s head poke into the doorway.  
  
“Did I wake you up?” Clover asked, looking over her sister’s barely covered nude form. It had been so long since they’d been together that it was difficult not to take note of all of the way her sister had aspects that Anna might have been...lacking a little, as a mammal in comparison to their own kind.  
  
"Not at all," Aloe answered, a subtle smile crossing her features at the sight of her sibling, letting the hem of the blanket slide down down a little on her chest at seeing how her gaze had wandered, as if trying to encourage that subtle attention. "What's the matter?”  
  
Clover did her best not go make her attention to obvious, swallowing as she tried to stay focused on the task at hand. "I was wondering if you had seen Anna? I went to go check on her to see if she had settled well and gotten to sleep yet, but the guest bedroom is empty."  
  
“I haven’t seen her since I left at dinner,” her sister lied all too easily in return. Aloe effortlessly played a small look of concern for what seemed go be worrying her sister, even if she could feel the immediate gurgle in her belly at Anna trying to lash out and call for her girlfriend's help. Squeezing her belly to silence that movement, she hesitated as Clover seemed to make the motion to thank her and close the door. Maybe she could make make her revenge against the wolf so had tried to steal away her sister all the sweeter, especially if she could hear every word being said from within her stomach.  
  
“Wait-!” Aloe called out, watching Clover prepare to close the door. Hesitantly, she let the blanket drop low, curving around her only slightly bulged belly. It was far too difficult to tell that she’d swallowed someone whole and not just rounded out a little more since the last time Clover had seen her. “You could stay… it’s been so long since we slept together. I’ve been lonely. I missed you while you were gone,” she murmured, gradually letting the blanket slide lower on her body, showing the wetness between her thighs. It was too hard for Clover to keep that determination to look away, considering what a tempting display her sister made. “I really want you to fuck me like you used to.” The words all but sealed the deal, Aloe’s tender pleading too much for her twin to refuse.  
  
With a somewhat reluctant glance, Clover stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. “..I’m sure she probably just stepped out for some fresh air,” she mentioned, as if trying to convince herself of it as well. “What Anna won’t know won’t hurt her.”  
  
Inside of Aloe’s stomach, the suffering wolf could hear every word. By now the stomach acid had scoured away most of her fur, beginning to eat at her flesh in some areas worse than others. The heat of Aloe’s stomach combined with the burning abundance of stomach acid left the fur of her face streaked with tears from the gnawing pain that came with the sensation of her skin melting. Despite the pain running through her as her skin started to peel away from muscle from the strength of the dragon’s stomach acid, the sound of her girlfriend being so willing to cheat on her just because she didn’t think she’d know about it hurt almost more.  
  
Though she tried to push at the inside of Aloe’s belly, it still came with no relief or recognition from Clover, who was slowly stripping out of her pajamas; there was a noticeable tent in her pj pants from her arousal at seeing Aloe so ready to beg for her, and when she pulled those pants off, Aloe was pleased to see her sister already half hard in anticipation of her. Laying back again, Aloe reached out to her to welcome her forward into a loose embrace, careful not to pull her too tight lest she risk feeling Anna’s kicks and struggles from within.  
  
Already, she could tell the wolf inside of her was growing weaker. The pain was immense for the wolf, who wasn’t sure if she was sobbing at the feeling of her skin so firmly melting against her muscles as the acid ate through her, burning at her soft thighs and everything between them, or if the betrayal of Clover sleeping with the very person that had caused her such suffering so far was worse. Her dread of death was strong, feeling the burn of acid beginning to hit a muscle-deep agony that made her desperate, weak pounds on the inside of Aloe’s stomach all the more pathetic.  
  
“Please, Clover,” Anna begged, though her cries went unheard, far too muffled still. Slowly, though, Aloe’s body was moving again.  
  
On the outside, Clover had slipped between her sister’s thighs, spreading her legs wide as she placed her hefty, thick cock against her warm, already wet slit. “Were you thinking about me?” Clover asked softly, clearly excited by the thought of her sister getting aroused by her. With a few slow rocks of her hips forward, she brought herself to full arousal, hard and throbbing against the already teased clit nestled at the top of her sister’s labia. Her teasing thrusts let her hips connect lower, dragging her cock down along Aloe’s labia, coating her member with the other dragon’s warm slick. Aloe rolled her hips up, doing nothing to help the slosh of acid splashing up against Anna inside her stomach, putting the small rise in her own belly up for Aloe to admire, knowing the movement would help even out trying to process the wolf. Clover, none the wiser, only took it for excitement as she slid her knees under Aloe’s thighs, grinning as she leaned over to kiss her sister right on the stomach, ignorant of her girlfriend being digested under the scales, and started to press her cock in slowly. “You’re so excited.”  
  
It’s a mix between admiration and praise for how eager Aloe was for her, and without another word, she slipped deep into the tight, waiting passage of her sister’s cunt. Aloe moaned aloud, sending the vibrations through her to where Anna felt herself starting to break down, the slosh of acid crawling up her back from where Clover had positioned her sister. As her legs were pushed upward in the passage of Aloe’s stomach, she could see the effects of the acid on her lower half so far. The pain had numbed from the waste down from the agony that had left her desperate and sobbing for relief. Though the acid still burned and ached its way across her back and wherever else she splashed now, she could begin to see why the pain had ebbed away.  
  
With the fluff of her fur and skin melted away, Anna finally realized why the pain had felt number below her submersion level; many of her nerves had also been burned away by the potency of the acid. Her legs looked warped and spindly, left largely only as melting, raw muscle and white patches that she realized, to her horror, were visible slits of her bones and cartilage. The scream that echoed from her was silenced, as all of her other noises had been.  
  
Though Clover didn't know it, she had been dead wrong about not hurting Anna with what she didn't know about. As the dragon began a deliberately slow pace of sinking into her sibling, groaning softly to avoid waking up anyone else in the house or being caught, rocking into Aloe and moving her body into the mattress was making Anna’s efforts of staying out of the gradually growing pool of acid all the more difficult. Coupled with how the physical activity would make Aloe digest faster, she was sealing her girlfriend's fate. It was only the final humiliation of having to listen to the sisters have sex that made her slow death all the more painful. Every grunt, every slap of skin on skin and scales on scales seemed to echo within the chamber of Aloe’s stomach, giving Anna the morbid sound effects to her own demise.  
  
Little by little, as Clover increased her pace, grasping Aloe’s legs as she rolled her hips deeply over and over again, Anna was faced with the backlash. The thrusts were rocking her in the stomach, making it far too difficult to steady herself. She was slipping each time, the fur stripping from her hands, followed shortly by her skin as her nails fell out as she slipped further into the acid. It had risen to her chest by then, the vigorous activity of Aloe touching herself so far on top of Clover’s start of a regular, thrusting pace jostling her heavily as well. The acid was splashing and swaying across her, coating the parts of her chest and shoulders that hadn’t managed to get soaked in her initial plunge into Aloe’s belly.  
  
She couldn’t tell if Aloe’s shameless noises, not nearly as quiet as Clover considering she knew that Clover’s girlfriend wouldn’t be walking in on them any time soon, were to taunt her within her belly or not. Anna was losing the ability to focus on the siblings making love, consumed in the terror of watching her body degrade around her. By now the acid had crawled up her belly, and it took her a moment to realize that the small clumps of oily substance that had started to rise to the top of the level of digestive fluids was not something of Aloe’s making; it was the fats melting off of her body and rising to the surface of the acids in little clumps. Gasping, she tried to kick her legs out straight forward to lift herself up enough to try and see the damage to her torso, but she realized with growing dread that while she could no longer feel that lingering pain in her _legs_, it was because she couldn’t feel them at all. She could no longer pull the response of muscles in her calves and thighs, she could no longer feel the pull of the muscles of her toes.  
  
Just as she was about to freak out further, her breath coming in short, strangled gasps at that point, she felt the pain in her torso sink deeper, tearing through her intestines as the acid finally breached her chest cavity. The burning juices scoured through her chest, filling up every inch within her belly that it could start burning the tender, vulnerable tissue. It was a lot easier to melt through her intestines and inner tissues than it had been for the juices to dig through her skin. It was coming stronger now, acid gushing up to her chest as Aloe’s body worked to break her ‘meal’ down.  
  
As Clover’s thrusts grew with power, the soft noises of the sisters mating echoing around Anna, the wolf grew weaker. The pain was overwhelming, stunning her senseless and driving her into a shaking, dulling state of shock. As her body began to go numb as her mind could no longer process the extremities of her pain, her struggles failed, and Anna’s body drifted slowly upwards to float listlessly in the copious excess of fluid.  
  
The last thing she saw was the gruesome image of her chest cavity open, melting into little more than a puddle of meat and goo. Just beyond the wasteland of her ruined torso, the naked bones of her dissolved feet drifted upwards, barely connected to her legs by just the connective tissue and harder tendons that hadn’t yet succumbed to the dissolving fluid breaking down the rest of her body. No longer able to hold herself up with her body mass so far lessened in the acid, Anna found herself floating backwards in it, and finally, the prey succumbed to the predator’s body.  
  
Outside of the field of acid, Clover was losing control, her pace wild as she supported herself over Aloe, thrusting at a rampant pace that pressed their hips together each time. Aloe could feel the movement and struggle within her stop, which was all the more arousing for the dragon seeing she knew she’d just eliminated her sole competition. Dragging Clover down flush against her, no longer having to worry about her twin feeling any of the protest coming from within, she wrapped her legs around her, rocking hard forward so she could make each thrust within her linger, feeling herself pushed to the edge.  
  
“Nn, fuck-- come inside me,” she pleaded, wanting nothing more than that final validation of her sister’s affection on top of her victory.  
  
Clover was in no place to refuse, far too into the feeling of her sister squeezing around her in unison to how Aloe’s ankles, half hooked under her ass, seemed to draw her deeper in each time. The begging was soon followed by Aloe’s orgasm, the dragon arching under her sister as she rocked up against her, pulling her close as she squeezed tight around Clover’s cock.  
  
The sensation was overwhelming, and Clover pressed deep in the other dragon’s squeezing, slick walls, burying every spurt of warm, potent seed deep within her sister. At the flushed, heated feeling of feeling every twitch of Clover’s climax in her, Aloe tilted up, sealing their lips together before she felt the first bubble of gas from Anna’s digested body well up in her chest. She didn’t bother breaking the kiss, holding Clover close before she released the gasp in a long, wet belch into Clover’s receiving mouth.  
  
Too lost in the heat of the moment, Clover didn’t stop to think about how much the burp tasted of fresh, digested meat. She could easily pass it off as something from dinner; the dragon had no idea that it was the last hint she’d get of hearing from her now-ex girlfriend, but she… _was_ a little suspicious over the fact it tasted nothing like the dinner they’d all shared. She’d had something else. Satisfied that the wolf was now no longer but a lump of melted meat and bones, Aloe dragged Clover down next to her to cuddle, snuggling up to her side. Clover, too exhausted from the intensity of breeding her sister, didn’t complain as both twins drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Aloe woke to the realization that she’d passed Anna completely through her system. Rubbing across her belly she shifted upwards, before grabbing her sleepy sister’s hand, dragging her from the bed. Clover, half awake and not sure what was going on, sleepily stumbled after her twin. “What’s going on?”  
  
Aloe gave a playful smile. “I need to use the bathroom, and since you made such a mess of me last night, I think you owe me a bit of clean up to make up for it.”  
  
She moved to position herself accordingly, sitting back on the toilet as she let out a groan, feeling her body start to push free the clumps of undigested fur and bone that started to work from her. Passing he bones of larger meals was always the harder part, given the size of the uncrushed skull and spikier bits. While rib cages were easier to compress and work into smaller pieces in her digestive system given the pressure of it.  
  
Despite the insists push to begin dropping the first initial load of waste from behind, the hard plunk of feces littered with large bones at every push, Aloe spread her legs wide after sitting on the toilet, letting Clover maneuver herself easily to between her thighs, tilting forward just enough to brush her tongue up her sister's clit, dipping low enough to brush between her lower lips. Clover could pick up the subtle bitter saltiness of her own cum lingering there from the night before, but the scent of her sister filling the toilet, each hard push followed by a little whimper that could easily be the exertion or Clover's teasing tongue eating her out.  
  
The scent reminded the other dragon of her own bowel movements after live prey meals as well, but she was ignoring it for the sake of making her sister shiver in pleasure over the toilet. Little by little she could hear the soft plops against the water as Aloe emptied her bowls, until there was one that was just a little to big to ignore. Looking down, on top of the rest of the mess of bones and processed fur and waste, she saw the floating skull of a canine. If there would have been any doubt that it was Anna, the not fully dissolved ear perched with a familiar color fur poking through the brown of Aloe’s feces made her stomach drop in her torso. She pulled back, anger crossing her expression.  
  
“Aloe, you _didn’t-!” _She started to accuse, but her sister’s face remained impassive, unaffected that she have been caught. “...Why?” Clover continued, her anger immediately starting to fade to a small despair, imagining the remains of her ex girlfriend continuing to pass through her sister before her. “What did she do?”  
  
Aloe, taking a moment to answer, relaxed with a little frown, not bothering to close her thighs as if she expected her sister could just fall between her thighs and continue eating her out at any moment. “...She got in the way. I didn’t want anyone coming between us,” she started, a small sulk crossing her features as she regarded her sister’s frustrated reaction. With some measure of doubt, Clover regarded her in silence for a few moments, and that was enough for Aloe to speak up again. “...Even if I did it, there’s more important things to worry about now.”  
  
“Like?” Clover started, her brows furrowed as she watched Aloe navigate carefully around the topic. Her sister, without hesitation, leaned back a little further—even as the faint sound of a few more clumps of scat hitting the water of the toilet beneath her echoed through the bathroom.  
  
“Think about how well you filled me up last night,” Aloe answered, spreading her legs not so Clover could see more of the bones and waste that consisted of Anna’s remains in the toilet, but so the other dragon could watch the still-pearly evidence of cum dripping down with her own arousal from being eaten out. One hand rose to brush across her scaled belly, lower than it had been the night before considering she’d fully processed the wolf by then and no longer had that subtle, full bulge. “You stuffed me so full of your seed that there’s no way you didn’t breed me. In a few months, I’ll start growing, and it’ll be with _your_ children, sister,” she informed, dragging Clover to the realization of how carried away they’d gotten the night before.  
  
Though she was still sore over it, mildly dejected that she was now technically ‘single’ again (as single as Aloe would allow her to be, at least), Clover sank back to the floor on her knees from where she’d stood up in her surprise at the moment.  
  
Quietly, she gave a defeated little sigh, and lifted her hands to Aloe’s belly. “You’re my sister,” she muttered quietly, as if dealing with the complication of her emotions. “So I’ll forgive you for it. If we weren’t family, I’d be a lot angrier—but if I’ve knocked you up, then that means we’ll be a lot closer from here on.” Her fingers roamed her sister’s stomach, imagining her swollen with her children, gravid with the fruit of the seed she’d filled her with. The news, however, seemed to be just what Aloe wanted to hear.  
  
With no hesitation, Aloe leaned forward and rest her hands over the ones rubbing across her belly. “That’s just what I wanted to hear.”  
  


  
  
  



End file.
